An untold Story
by Seeker-Of-Love
Summary: OOC Hiashi.(Nice, caring, gentle.) Hiashi tells Hanabi and Hinata a story. Very cute One Shot. Rated T for cursing.


Hiashi tells his kids a story in the past. An untold story. OOC Hiashi.

Btw there are no errors in this story. I meant to put the words exactly as they look. For example instead of Hanabi calling her father ."Daddy." She calls him."Dally." I adopted this from my cute little cousin. When she didn't have that tooth in her mouth she was sooo freaking adorable and she just kept saying dally dally.

* * *

"Daddy, can you tell us a story?" Asked a timid Hinata.

"Yeah dally, pwease your storewies are always the best." Added a four year old Hanabi.

Hiashi smiled, patting their legs and in a hushed tone, he said. "Hmm, I'm not quite sure whether I should tell you this story though. It's the only story of me that I haven't told you."

Hanabi tilted her head to the side," Bwut w-why?"

Hiashi eyes softened at his daughter question. Her cuteness was one thing that could make him falter. "Because I don't think you guys would want to hear it."

"Bwut why not?" Hanabi asked again.

"Because it's something really bad." He said simply.

"Bwut why?" Hanabi still was very much confused.

"Because, it's not something your mother would like to hear and you guys are too young to understand." He stated.

"But why?"

Hiashi chuckled a bit, "Sweety, if your mother found out I told you this she would kill me."

"Why would mommy try to do that?" Hanabi asked softly, gazing at her father with curious eyes. Hiashi was about to answer, but Hinata slapped a hand over her mouth. "Hanabi-Nii, father doesn't want to tell us so please don't pressure him. He's been in and out of battles, so he probably has a lot on his mind, not to mention, he help mama around the house with all the cleaning."

Hanabi looked down with sad eyes. "I'm sworry." She apologized after Hinata removed her hand from her mouth. Hinata smiled at her little sister, "It's okay Hanabi-Nii. I know how you like to hear father stories, so it's quite understandable."

Hanabi looked up at her. "What does underslanlable mean?"

Hinata perked up, blinking at her younger sister. "You mean understandable. Its means that I, ugh, "She thought for a second trying to find the words to dumb it down to her level, "Its means that I know how you feel about wanting to hear father stories."

"Oh! That's what underslanlable mean," Hanabi said, looking at her in deep thought. Hinata smiled at, patting her on the head. " Exactly." Hinata said smiling.

Her father coughed, bringing the attention back on him, he scooted closer to his daughters. "While I am very much pleased with your concern, Hinata, it is because of the battles I fight that I want to spend as much time with the both of you. Never will I be sure if I return again from the battles I fight, don't be ill will about this, I am here with you now, and that's all that matters to me. So, I want to tell my final story, though you I know you wouldn't like it."

Hinata smiled, reaching over to stroke her father's hair, he glanced over at her with a grin," Father, me and Hanabi would love you no matter what you had done, and what you would do in the near future. Just as you has said, the past doesn't matter, all that matters is that we are here with you right now. So, please father, do not speak as if were not capable of understanding, or feeling what you feel just because of our age difference. Don't be afraid of telling us anything," She saw his eyes slightly widen, she giggled," I can see it in your eyes, father!"

Hiashi eye shock slowly dissipated before shakings his head, and gave a warm smile to Hinata and Hanabi. He closed his eyes, "Thank you daughter, because of you, I realized that age , is not a boundary to be taking advantage upon. Thank you, again." He opened his eyes and begins his last and final story of his life.

"I was born three seconds before my twin brother, Hizashi, who was born an unlucky three seconds after me. It has said faith was sealed the day I was born into the Hyuga family."

"_Hekari, dare you look back when you run with our child in the limbs of your arms? I ask you not to. It would be in great hands if you left me here so I could fight to the death in honor of our new born child. Go and flee now, before they brand our child with that cursed seal. I won't allow them to hurt you nor our first and only child!"_

"_No!" The woman known as Hekari shouted as tears flowed from her eyes," I won't leave you here! I can't leave you here! You'll die if I leave!"_

"_That's just it!" The man glared at her," That is the exact reason why I want you to leave. We don't have much time to talk so get to going now!"_

"_But i-" She shook her head as tears flew from her eyes. "Look Hekari, I know how you feel about me, but your life is not your own remember that. You and I have a child now and right now he's the most important thing. GET MY SON OUT OF HERE! . . ! __**NOW**__!"_

_She flinched at his tone of voice. She glanced over at him one last time before turning on the heel of her feet and ran into the forest. When she was clear out of distance, the man eyes softened slightly. _

"Dally." Hanabi interrupted.

"Yes?" Answered Hiashi, glancing over at his cute daughter.

"I dwon get it. Why did he yell at the laylee and wha-wha did he mean by…tha..that your life is not your own?"

He smiled at her curiosity. She was such a wondrous little critter. "Well as a father and as a mother there comes a time in place when we have our own little bundle and we have to take good care of that bundle."

"You mean like us daddy?" Hinata butted in, fluttering her perfectly defined lashes.

He could only nod his head. Her beauty was getting the better of him. She was beginning to look even more like her mother as she grew in age.

"Yes, when parents get married their lives are connected. Sort of like me and your mother. Our life became one when we got married and had the both of you. What the man in this story is saying is that she shouldn't just think about his safety, but the baby's wellbeing as well."

"So the baby is part of their connection?" Hinata wondered out loud in a timid soft voice.

"Ah yes and that continues on to the next part of the story."

_A ruffle came from the bushes in front of the male. "You can come out now. I know you're there." A man hopped out from the bushes and presented himself in fort of the other male. The man smirked. "Who knew you'd try something as foolish as this….Kizu-San."_

_The man known as Kizu narrowed his eyes at the smirking man. "I never knew they would send you to be the one to stop me…Hisu-Nii."_

Hinata and Hanabi gasped. "Their brothers!" They shouted in unison.

Hiashi sadly nod his head. "Yes…Kizu is from the lesser branch of the Hyuga and Hisu is a part of the main branch. Hisu is my father."

Hinata and Hianabi gasp again. "You mean he's our…?" Hinata gasped out in shock at the realization.

"Yes he's your grandfather."

"_Well, what do you call it when one meets together on the edge of the red thread?" Hisu asked in a mocking tone. "We call it destiny. The word you used so many times after our fight in the Hyuga dojo. This fight won't be like the last little brother, when I allowed you to win out of pity, you were always weak scum…such a pitty that your thread will be cut by my hands." _

"_And if it will end as you say brother." Kizu glared. "Let it end with right here and now!"_

_Hisu laughed at his outward declaration. "He, he, he, how is my little Hizashi doing?" Kizu glared holes in the man head at him mentioning the name of his son. _

"_DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HIM YOU BASTARD!" Kizu shouted in anger. Hisu faked a pout. "I can't know about my own little future of joy?" His pout turned into a smirk. "You do know your son will meet the same faith as you have?"_

"_I will never allow that faith to befall him."_

"_I could kill your wife in an instant, you do know that right?" Kizu eyes widen. "I could kill her and then take the baby and kill it because after all, it is part of the lesser branch."_

"_But why should I do that when I have the lovely treatment of breaking its will and crushing the boy self-confidence? It would be a majorly entertaining, don't you think?" Hisu smiled at his brother anger. _

"_But than I think, what kind of person would I be? To crush my own brother's son? I would be a horrible brother to you."_

_Kizu arms shook in seething anger as he shouted. "Don't give me that bullshit! You were never a brother of mine! You were just trash and you still are! The day we fought against each other were the days you lose! It wasn't any pity of you to let me win, it that you couldn't win, and you know it! I were always one step ahead of you! I will always be! I will never let you harm any more others without getting through me! I will never forgive you for your doings. We are done, brother."_

_Hisu shook his head at his brother. "You just don't get it do you brother? I could have killed you a long time ago with just a sign of my hands. Do not forget that you too are from the lesser branch of the clan and you also have the cage bird seal on your forehead, do you not?"_

_Kizu stood quiet. He didn't know how to respond. What he was saying was right, but he didn't need to answer to someone like him. _

"_I spoke nothing but the truth brother. I allowed you to win through pity. I only ceased my doing when they said they would brand me with the cage bird seal instead of you. I couldn't allow that to happen. It was a matter of choice and a matter of protecting my future love ones."_

"_I would die before I let my son be burden with such a seal, that is why I had to put the matter into my hand, and begin fighting you like a Hyuga I was without holding back."_

"_I was trying to save my family from the same faith. I'm sorry brother but..this is how it must be. If you don't come back now, I am accustomed to eliminate you at all cost."_

"_Do what you must but I will not hold back." Kizu said._

"_I could activate the cage bird seal and end you now but it would be a cheap end and I would want my brother to die with honor even if it's by my own hands."_

"_Than enough talking." Kizu said, slipping into an all too familiar stance. "Ready to die already I see. Honorable at most.." Hisu smiled before slipping into his own stance. They eyed each other for a while before darting at each other with their palms held outward._

" And they fought a long and honorable battle until Kizu fell to his knees and dropped over..dead."

Hanabi eyes watered. "He's…gone…for-eva?"

Hiashi slowly nodded his head and sadly gazed over at them. "Please my child, do not feel any resentment towards my father. I know what he had did was not the most honorable thing in the book, however, he did it to protect all of us."

"But why should we!" Hinata screamed in defense. "Why should we defend that..that..that bastard!"

Hiashi and Hanabi looked at Hinata in shock. They had never seen her raise her voice before..at least not like this..and most certainly not using such vile language.

"Hinata, he wasn't the best brother to Kizu, but he had his reasons for what he had done. If it wasn't for him than we could have ended up branded with the curse seal. He saved us..and.." Hinata cut him off with a glare. "And he cursed Neji-Nii with the cage bird seal." She turned away with tears brimming in her eyes. "I hate him." She muttered under her breath.

Hiashi and Hanabi peered on in sadness.

"Big sis….i know what he did wasn't the best, but didn't we say to dally that no matter what he did we would still love him?" Hanabi leaned over and hugged her sister from behind. "Please don't say that you hate him.." Hinata could feel a few tears soak in on her shoulder. Hinata turned around and with a smile she hugged her sister back.

"Don't cry little sis. I don't really hate him." Hinata said before continuing. "I'm thankful for what he did because it would hurt me to see you branded with the cage bird seal. One day..i promise..i'll lift the cage bird seal from the clan and no longer will the lesser branch have to suffer."

Hiashi smiled at his daughter as he joined in on the hug. "That's a big dream Hinata. I have full faith in you to make that dream become a reality."

"Thank you father." Hinata broke the hug, crossing her legs in front of her, she let out a beaming smile. " So daddy what does bullshit mean?!"

Hiashi eyes turned sour as he felt a mild killing intent flow into the room. He narrowed his eyes to the door to see his wife with a 'I'm going to kill you look.'

"H-Honey..i-I see y-you h-have a-awaken." Hiashi stuttered out peering at the raging mother in the door way. She looked like she wanted to rip him into tiny bits of pieces. 'Oh God, how do I get myself out of this one.' Hiashi begin to sweat than gulped as he offered to his wife. "Want a cup of tea?" He squeezed out.

"**HIASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" **Yup he was dead.


End file.
